Encuentro extraanimal
by FHix
Summary: Toda gran metrópolis tiene sus secretos... Zootopia no es la excepción.


_**Encuentro extraanimal**_

Un cielo recargado de estrellas, como si del techo de un domo se tratase, se extendía sobre todo Rainforest. Por una carretera adyacente, que usaba particularmente la división de policía para patrullar la zona, circulaba un todoterreno del ZPD; lo conducía un exhausto zorro, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una mueca de impaciencia y fatiga. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y tocar cama, nada más. Pues aquél había sido un día muy ocupado, teniendo que resolver un caso a las afueras de la ciudad, y sin contar con su habitual compañera, que había tomado unos días de licencia para ir a atender unos asuntos familiares en Bunnyborrows.

Era la primera vez que Nicholas Wilde debía manejarse totalmente por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de Judy Hopps. Desde que se había unido al "bando de los polis", como un amigo de su barrio los llamaba, su vida había tenido un giro muy interesante, y la presencia de la coneja amenizaba la dureza del trabajo. Además de ganar mejor sueldo y dinero limpio que cuando vendía paletas clandestinas, entre otros negocios, había accedido a bienes y servicios que no habría obtenido de otra forma, lo cual le granjeó la apatía de aquellos animales con lo que solía juntarse a beber, fumar y jugar a las cartas. En cierta forma era una lástima, pero ellos no lo habrían comprendido ni apoyado nunca como lo hizo Judy… Aunque Nick tardó en convencer a sus viejos compadres de que el traje azul, la gorra y la cachiporra no cambiaban en absoluto quién era él, se dio cuenta de a quiénes convenía dejar ir y a quiénes no.

Además, no cabía duda de que Nick hizo gala de su uniforme y presumió de su nuevo estatus. Ser policía no era tan malo como parecía, arriesgado sí, pero no malo. Intimidó con su placa a muchos viejos enemigos y rivales, como Bradley Stunt, un zorro gris que era el típico "cachorro mimado" de padres ricos, y nunca perdía ocasión de hacerle ver su posición al zorro colorado. Nick disfrutó como nunca incautarle el auto a Bradley, al ser éste pillado corriendo un drift por la ciudad, en estado total de ebriedad, o detenerlo por evasión de impuestos, incluso una denuncia de su ex novia por violencia... entre otras cosas. Otro al que hacía blanco de "aprietes" policiales era una hiena que comercializaba con sustancias y productos ilegales, de nombre Ridley, que antes lo había extorsionado por razones de negocios, y le había estafado más de una vez. Pero a Nick no le importaba sacarle dinero a Ridley tanto como buscar cualquier excusa para llevarlo al Departamento de Policía, sabiendo lo mucho que la hiena detestaba que los animales uniformados se metieran en sus asuntos.

Por otro lado, aquella tarde, después de cumplir exitosamente con su trabajo, se había demorado visitando a una vieja amiga de la selva, que lo había reconocido, a pesar de su uniforme, por la nariz. Ella siempre decía que la nariz de Nick era única entre las demás, aunque al zorro le pareciera común y corriente. Ella trabajaba en una taberna que estaba de paso por la carretera, y le había invitado varias cervezas. De no ser porque el oficial Wilde recordó que tenía que reportarse con el jefe Bogo, y de darse cuenta de los problemas que podría acarrearle el llegar tarde, salió a toda prisa dejando un vaso casi lleno y una _amiga_ desilusionada.

Unos cientos de kilómetros después, el zorro se dio cuenta de que habría podido avisar por radio que tendría que quedarse, aduciendo a cualquier mentira que fuera verosímil, ya que a él no le costaba nada "adornar la verdad".

El ronroneo del motor cantaba a dúo con los sonidos de la vegetación, mecida por el viento, y de alguno que otro animal nocturno. Fresca y apacible, era una noche ideal para viajar, especialmente descansado y sobrio, aunque esa no era la situación del zorro. Al ritmo de un rap muy movido, con característicos sonidos de gorjeos, Nick había sintonizado una Fm donde predominaban las bandas musicales conformadas por aves, especialmente palomas y cuervos; las primeras se interesaban en el pop y el rap, y los segundos en las amplias ramas del rock metal. Eran de los pocos estilos musicales que lo mantenían despierto. Tanto la emisora como las bandas provenían de Paradise's Feathers, un pueblo no muy lejano a Zootopia, habitado por varias especies de aves, y emplazado en la ladera de una montaña al este de Rainforest, por eso se llegaba ahí casi exclusivamente volando.

No obstante, el sueño comenzaba a hacer mella en su atención al volante, y más temprano que tarde, la cabeza de Nicholas rebotaba entre el apoyacabezas del asiento y su pecho. Y antes que su conciencia adormecida le diera la orden de detenerse, porque su vehículo iba a una velocidad peligrosamente alta y el mínimo desvío podría ser fatal, en un parpadeo, una poderosa luz lo cegó. Una luz que cruzó el cielo como un rayo, como un cometa en línea directa hacia la tierra, y al impactar produjo otra explosión de luz y fuego. Para ese instante, la camioneta del zorro policía trazó un turbulento zigzag, saliendo de la calzada a los tumbos, llevando por delante alguno que otro arbusto, y yendo a parar de trompa contra un macizo árbol.

En los oídos de Nick aún retumbaba el escándalo de la carrocería después de la colisión. Se había pegado la cabeza de frente contra el parabrisas, y fue de milagro que éste no se partiera por completo. Sólo se formó en el vidrio una especie de araña con largas y delgadas patas, y el zorro por su parte recibió algunos cortes. Por la fuerza del choque, el cinturón de seguridad le había oprimido bruscamente el pecho, por lo que Nick se sintió desfallecer un momento por la repentina falta de aire. Aturdido, y aún sin ser consciente de lo que había pasado, se desenganchó el cinturón y buscó a tientas la manija de la puerta. Salió… más bien, cayó afuera del vehículo, y permaneció tendido en el húmedo césped, sin sentir nada, mientras lo envolvían la oscuridad y el frío, puesto que los faros del todoterreno habían estallado al embestir el grueso tronco que le sirvió de freno. Dentro, se oía un constante murmullo inteligible, proveniente de la radio, también dañada en el proceso. Fuera, reinaba un extraño silencio, como si todo hubiera enmudecido de repente.

Unos segundos después, cuando su cuerpo había recuperado un poco la compostura, y se creía capaz de ponerse en pie, Wilde abrió los ojos. Escudriñó su alrededor, detectando una leve luz proveniente del otro lado de la carretera, que se colaba entre los árboles. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y un agudo pitido sonaba en sus oídos. Su presión sanguínea estaba desbordada por la adrenalina, pero pronto sus nervios recuperaron la sensibilidad, trayendo con ello una gran oleada de dolor, principalmente en la cabeza, el pecho y sus cuatro patas. Con mucho cuidado, procedió a ponerse de pie. Necesitaba atención urgente, pues no sabía cuánto daño corporal había recibido, y para eso debía hallar su radio, una linterna, y el botiquín que guardaba en la guantera. No podía ver nada, y su vista estaba algo borrosa, por lo que técnicamente tuvo que treparse al todoterreno, y tantear su destrozado interior hasta encontrar cada uno de los objetos. Fue un esfuerzo doloroso, le costó mucho hacerse con la radio y con la linterna, aunque lo que más le costó conseguir fue el botiquín.

Lo primero que hizo Nick fue encender la linterna. Tuvo que agitarla varias veces, hasta que soltó un destello de luz y finalmente encendió. La colocó sobre el asiento del conductor, para tener más libertad para tratarse las heridas. Durante su breve examen, constató que al parecer no tenía heridas de gravedad, sólo magullones y cortes superficiales, a los cuales desinfectó con algodón y alcohol, aplicando gasa después. Luego tomó la linterna y se dispuso a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona, y se lamentó mil y un veces al contemplar lo maltrecho que había quedado su todoterreno, sobre todo la parte delantera, que por la fuerza del choque casi se había fundido con la madera del árbol. No obstante, Nick tenía que agradecerle al robusto hijo de la tierra, porque de no ser por él, probablemente no habría salido vivo. En realidad, pensó el zorro, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir podían calcularse a un poco menos que la mitad.

–Ay, madres… el Departamento y Judy me van a colgar… – suspiró, lamentándose. No podría enumerar todas las aventuras que él y Judy Hopps habían tenido en su trabajo como oficiales de policía de Zootopia, a bordo del vehículo oficial del ZPD. No les había fallado jamás, tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad. Había sido una camioneta muy noble y muy fiel como para tener un final así.

Pero ahora sólo quedaba seguir adelante.

Nick tomó su radio, procediendo a revisar que estuviera funcional. No creía que fuera tener mucha suerte, pero lo intentó de todas formas. Revisó el exterior del aparato con mucho detenimiento antes de presionar un botón y reportarse.

–Nicholas Wilde a Estación… Nicholas Wilde a Estación… cambio.

Una leve interferencia recibió por toda respuesta. Nick lo volvió a intentar.

–Nicholas Wilde a Estación, cambio. He tenido un accidente en las cercanías de Rainforest, ¿alguien me escucha?

Nada. Tal vez esa cosa se había dañado por dentro o algo así. Pero el zorro colorado no se rindió, y decidió moverse de un lado a otro, buscando un sitio donde recibiera mejor señal. A pesar de que no le apetecía mucho caminar, si no hallaba un medio para comunicarse con la central o con alguien que pudiera alcanzarlo hasta la metrópolis, podría verse prontamente en graves aprietos. A esas horas de la noche, los únicos animales que se atreverían a ir por allí no habrían de ser los más hospitalarios, y menos al saber que él era policía. No era que tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo, pero era un animal muy precavido, lo cual siempre ayudaba en su favor. Sin mencionar que además de cansado estaba magullado, y ahora más que nunca deseaba una cena abundante, un baño caliente y una cama mullida.

–Ah, Judy, es una suerte que no estés aquí conmigo… no creo poder soportar tus regaños en este estado – se sorprendió diciendo a sí mismo, mientras se alejaba de la camioneta, hacia la carretera, yendo con cuidado por si se le cruzaba algún pequeño habitante de la tundra.

Al cruzar el pavimento, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para continuar en su búsqueda de una señal de radio, pero se detuvo a contemplar la luz amarillenta que había divisado al dejar el todoterreno. No la había observado tan de cerca aún, si bien le había lanzado ocasionales miradas en el rato que estuvo allí, y de repente le pareció tan extraña, que no podía dar marcha atrás. Si aquella mancha de color amarillo rojizo tenía algo que ver con aquel resplandor que había provocado su accidente en primer lugar, entonces debía investigarla.

Al final, desistió de tratar de comunicarse con la estación. Ni siquiera contempló la idea de probar suerte con su teléfono celular, el cual debía estar perdido dentro del todoterreno. Sólo importaba saber qué era esa luz, que paulatinamente parecía amainar, y llegar al fondo del asunto.

Nick alzó la mirada hacia el firmamento, tan lleno de estrellas como no lo había visto antes en Zootopia, probablemente porque las luces de la ciudad las ofuscaban. Era un espectáculo cósmico muy bello, a pesar de la ausencia de la luna. Algo digno para observar tirado en la hierba, y sin preocupaciones. No debían ser más de las tres de la mañana, y aún era lejana la hora en que empezaba a anunciarse el alba. Los ojos del zorro ya se habían habituado a la penumbra, pero de igual modo mantenía consigo la linterna, ya que le podría ser útil en la espesura.

Envalentonado, determinado por el deseo de ver qué irradiaba esa luz, y a pesar de que su instinto le conminase a huir, Wilde avanzó. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba, ni si corría algún peligro. Su mente se ocupó de formular alguna explicación racional con los detalles que le ofrecía la escena. " _A ver"_ pensaba " _¿qué tenemos aquí? Un destello en el cielo, una probable explosión, y un aterrizaje accidentado, al parecer. Quizá se trate de alguno de esos… "aviones". Qué invento más raro, es decir… ¿quién necesita esas cosas en Zootopia? Bueno… para los animales terrestres que tienen que cubrir grandes distancias, no estaría mal. Incluso podríamos usarlos en la policía…_ ". Ciertamente, algunos mamíferos habían manifestado interés en surcar los cielos como los hacían las aves, y eso sólo podía lograrse a través de un medio artificial, dado que no contaban con medios naturales. Pero… ¿a esa hora, en ese lugar, a quién se le ocurriría probar una de esas cosas? En las noticias se había hablado mucho de las contrariedades de esas máquinas voladoras, por ello las autoridades vigilaban muy de cerca a sus impulsores. " _O bien, eran pruebas clandestinas. No me sorprendería enterarme de que algunos no siguen las reglas…_ ".

¿Qué pensaría Judy de todo ese escabroso asunto?

A medida que se acercaba, sus fosas nasales eran invadidas por un fuerte olor a humo, a madera y hojas quemadas, entre otros aromas que no lograba identificar. Alguno de ellos le recordaba al metal caliente. Sentía un leve ardor en los ojos. El calor aumentaba palmo a palmo, más eso no le quitaba el frío del pelaje. Su teoría de la caída de un avión cobraba un poco más de sentido. En ese caso, echó a correr; la prioridad era rescatar a las posibles víctimas, o por lo menos lo que quedara de ellas.

Sin embargo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, porque sus sentidos de alerta se habían activado con gran intensidad. Algo no andaba bien allí, definitivamente. Pero él se obligó a seguir corriendo, exigiendo de más a sus patas en su carrera, no importaba lo que sus sentidos o el dolor en sus articulaciones y músculos le dijeran. Si había vidas que salvar, no había tiempo para dudas y cobardías.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ponerse más denso, trayendo consigo varios ataques de tos, agravados por la falta de aliento, la situación tuvo un giro extraño. Hasta ahora, había vagado entre los árboles sin hallar pistas concluyentes, y de repente parecía que la extraña luz se alejaba de Nick, dado que nunca llegaba a toparse con su fuente.

Y entonces fue cuando llegó al claro, o lo que parecía un claro. Sólo había un irregular círculo de vegetación quemada, ardiendo en algunas partes. Casi todo estaba difuso, cubierto por una neblina de humo algo tenue que olía a un montón de cosas carbonizadas. Nick atacó a la cortina gaseosa, teñida de amarillo por su linterna, tratando de traspasarla, pero era como si alumbrara a la nada. Apenas se distinguían figuras inciertas, sombras sin forma ni volumen ni color, como pedazos de un gran armatoste; seguramente el armatoste que había colisionado allí.

Hacía un calor indecible, y los matorrales impedían que soplara el viento y se disipara el humo, era difícil respirar, y el ambiente en general se sentía muy tenso. Fue en ese momento en que el zorro policía cuestionó su accionar, aunque se hallaba dentro de los parámetros de comportamiento normales en cualquier animal, y cómo debía proceder ante la situación. Ya no lo entusiasmaba tanto saber si uno de esos novedosos inventos voladores se había estrellado, y si su conductor o conductores estaban vivos. En lo más profundo de su consciencia, algo clamaba a voces que corriera, que escapara de allí, que no era seguro. Que había algo _desconocido_ del otro lado, aparentemente frágil pero muy poderoso, muy peligroso. Nicholas Wilde se mordía el labio inferior, resistiéndose a su impulso natural gracias a su obstinación y a su terco y orgulloso carácter. Eso era parte del entrenamiento en la Academia de Policías, y lo había acatado a duras penas. Nuevamente se puso a pensar en su compañera coneja, y el modo en el que ella actuaría. Judy no habría vacilado en cruzar la niebla dorada, no le habría hecho caso a su instinto animal. Era una coneja con las orejas bien puestas, que no cedía ante nada. Pero ella no estaba allí, estaba lejos, a muchos, muchísimos kilómetros para venir a socorrerlo.

Al final, Nick tragó saliva, cual si tuviera atorada una piedra en la garganta, y llamó con todas sus fuerzas:

–¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Soy oficial de policía, no se asusten! – estas palabras le salieron secas y roncas, y no reconocía su propia voz.

Echó pata a su radio, y sin importar ya si tenía señal o no, con un tono nervioso y apresurado dio parte del reciente descubrimiento, más como si llamara desesperadamente por ayuda que con la seriedad y firmeza de un policía. Esta vez, la fortuna se inclinó a su favor, porque una voz, aunque entrecortada y apenas audible, se oyó por el parlante de la radio. Casi instantáneamente aliviado, Nick se disponía a confirmar lo transmitido, pero su dedo quedó presionando el botón sin que sonido alguno profiriera su hocico.

Entonces, apareció algo, o alguien, del humo que se volvía cada vez más delgado. Los ojos del zorro se clavaron en aquella figura emergente, recortada por la luz que al parecer también disminuía en intensidad. A simple vista, daba la impresión de ser un animal corpulento, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, pero su silueta no podía identificarse como la de un animal cualquiera. Podía tratarse de un oso, un gran felino, cualquier especie que tuviera una contextura robusta y algo cuadrada. Sin embargo, a medida que lentamente acortaba la distancia con Nick, la criatura perdía toda familiaridad con lo que aquél conocía. Él asió la linterna con su otra pata, listo para usarla, pero algo la retenía allí para evitar que la levantara y enfocara al ser.

La cabeza, de una forma extrañamente redondeada, anormalmente redonda, como un balón de fútbol, carecía de orejas, astas, o cuernos. No poseía trompa, alas o cola alguna. No producía sonido alguno, que pudiera asociarse a un rugido, a un graznido, a un berrido, a un mugido, a un maullido, a un ladrido, a un aullido, a un siseo, nada. Ni siquiera producía un olor o algo que diera idea de su especie. Su andar era pesado, algo torpe, quizá hasta muy recto. Ya estaba muy cerca…

–¿Q-quién es us-ustedd? – balbuceó Wilde, debatiéndose con el pánico que comenzaba a abordarlo.

Aquella bestia increíble se detuvo a muy escasos metros del zorro, lo que le permitió apreciarlo más detalladamente, para su horror. Su cuerpo estaba revestido de lo que parecía una blanca, gruesa y uniforme piel, carente de pelo, plumas o escamas, de apariencia voluminosa, que poseía raras manchas geométricas en algunas partes, como en el pecho o los antebrazos. Sus patas inferiores... era imposible catalogarlas como cascos, pezuñas o siquiera patas, mientras que sus extremidades superiores eran otro caso. Eran como… patas, sí, pero terminaban en cinco "garras" muy alargadas cada una. No era fácil visualizarlas con claridad. Pero, sin dudas, lo más impresionante de aquella cosa, era su cabeza, completamente lampiña, de un tono más oscuro que el de su cuerpo, y contrastaba con éste en que parecía estar en carne viva, tal vez producto del accidente. Su boca era apenas distinguible, como una línea muy delgada; sobresalía encima de ésta una protuberancia que debía tratarse de su nariz, más arriba estaban los ojos, pequeños, inescrutables, temibles, _desconocidos_ … Otra cosa extraña era su aparente falta de orejas.

Espantoso. Era un ser espantoso, horrible, perturbador, mórbido, nunca antes visto, venido de quién sabía dónde, y con quién sabía qué intenciones. Nick le sostuvo la mirada, no podía dejar de hacerlo. No obstante, fue total presa del terror cuando _eso_ atinó a mover unos de sus miembros superiores, justo cuando el aterrado policía levantaba la linterna y le enfocaba la cara. Aquel rostro, fuera de lo animal, lejos de todo lo que él había conocido, quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria. Y ese monstruo habló, dijo algo en un idioma inentendible, pero Nick Wilde no se quedó para escucharlo.

No abandonó de suerte las cosas que llevaba en sus patas mientras corría, corría a todo pulmón en dirección contraria para escapar de la estremecedora visión de esa criatura de otro mundo. Hizo llamados por radio totalmente alterado, hablando de forma atropellada, y sin esperar respuesta. No quiso mirar hacia atrás. No quería imaginarse que aquel horror de dos patas lo estuviera siguiendo. No quería creer que había visto algo _extraanimal_.

No supo cómo terminó su carrera. En un punto, sus fuerzas se agotaron, y cayó rendido al suelo. Después, todo fue silencio, oscuridad y… nada.

– _Nick… oye, Nick…_

Aquellas palabras se oían lejanas, embutidas, mientras la bruma gris, difusa, intangible, como estar suspendido en una dimensión sin cuerpo ni volumen, iba tornándose más clara, más precisa, más luminosa. Era como flotar en el agua de un río hasta que uno llegaba a la orilla. Movimiento leve, despacio, iba volviéndose sólido, en lo que la conciencia iniciaba otra vez su predominio sobre el ser, de la misma forma que una computadora se enciende. Un olor aséptico y susurros inentendibles eran los primeros registros de sus sentidos. Su visión se aclaraba a la par que su razón. De repente, el estar horizontal, acostado en una superficie blanda y suave, envuelto en finas mantas y cercado de aparatos, en un cubículo de cuatro paredes que no reconocía, todo eso era una sola cosa.

– _¿Nick?_

Una vocecita aguda lo llamaba, situada a su lado. Le sonaba conocida a pesar de que no podía identificarla, así que giró su cabeza en la dirección en la que podía oírla. Vio una cabecita grisácea con dos largas orejas, y dos grandes ojos color lila clavados en él.

– _¡Nick, Nick, por fin despertaste!_

Entonces, algo se le echó encima, sin que el zorro todavía pudiera recordar quién era él o qué hacía allí. Ahora había otra cosa de la que era consciente: el dolor. Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, tenía varios vendajes y un suero en el brazo derecho. Pero, en líneas generales, se sentía bien.

Por suerte, la masa peludita retornó a su silla al lado de la cama, tratando a partir de allí de contener su emoción. Con una mirada más detenida, Nick pudo reconocer finalmente a la coneja.

–¿Judy? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí…? – balbuceó. La lengua le pesaba y tenía la garganta acatarrada.

–Gracias al cielo que estás bien, Nick. Me preocupé mucho cuando me avisaron a mediodía que habías tenido un accidente a las afueras de Rainforest. Temí que… que… – los ojitos de Judy se humedecieron y sus orejas cayeron, pero agregó, recuperando la compostura – ... pero no importa, la cuestión es que estás vivo y que sólo tuvimos que lamentar la pérdida del todoterreno.

Ante la mención del vehículo, el zorro tuvo repentinos recuerdos de lo ocurrido con el mismo, en una carretera de aquel ambiente húmedo y selvático. Fueron flashes instantáneos: un destello, los volantazos, y el pernaso contra el árbol. Pasó una pata por su rostro.

–¿Qué pasó, Nick? Según los peritos, venías a alta velocidad y parece que perdiste el control… ¡Te podrías haber matado! ¿Sabes lo nerviosos que estaban todos en el Departamento, cuando habían pasado horas de tu último reporte y no tenían noticias de ti? – le recriminó la coneja, con el ceño fruncido.

Nick, en el fondo, no creía que la preocupación de "Todos" en el Departamento de Policía ascendiera a más de uno.

–Lo siento, Judy… – fue lo único que atinó a responder – Realmente, no me imaginé…

–¿Qué no te imaginaste? ¿Que por beber unas cuantas copas e ir a cien kilómetros por hora en plena noche no podía pasarte nada en la ruta? Porque según los exámenes de alcoholemia…

Wilde alzó su pata izquierda, algo temblorosa, y calló con ella a Hopps. Cuando apenas volvía a la realidad después de estar quién sabe cuántas horas inconsciente, y cargando con toda la tensión y el cansancio de la noche anterior, lo menos que necesitaba era un regaño de proporciones maternas.

–Judy, Judy, Judy… hagamos un alto y agradezcamos que salí con vida de eso. Estuve mal y todo, pero ya podrás echarme los sermones a gusto cuando esté bien recuperado…

Estas palabras aplacaron la indignación de la coneja, cuyo semblante se relajó, y lo miró, todavía preocupada.

–Lo siento. Ni bien me llamaron esta tarde, tomé el primer tren a Zootopia. Casi que corrí hasta aquí… Me dijeron que te trajeron al hospital a pocas horas de la mañana, habían tardado mucho en encontrarte. El doctor me dijo que estarás bien, que no has tenido traumatismos ni contusiones graves.

–Así y todo, estoy molido… – dijo Nick, cuyo humor parecía mejorar con la presencia de su compañera, a pesar de su estado corporal.

–No te preocupes, el jefe Bogo me informó que tienes una semana de licencia, para que puedas recuperarte completamente. – le dijo Judy, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Una semana? – Nick la miró con ojos sorprendidos – ¿En serio? Por favor, no me tomaría más de tres días volver al trabajo. Además, no sé qué le pudo haber picado al jefe para darme tantos días de descanso. El crimen no se toma vacaciones en la ciudad.

–Es que, escucha, Nick, tienes suerte de que no vayan a amonestarte por conducir ebrio, a alta velocidad, y no tomar medidas prudentes. A mí me parece que una semana está bien, aunque es algo raro, si me lo preguntas.

–Bueno, no me quejo de estar todo el tiempo ocupado, pero ya venía pensando tomarme un día libre… obviamente, no de esta forma. – sonrió Wilde.

–Es increíble que hayas destrozado nuestro todoterreno. Creí que no tendrías problemas para pasar una jornada sin mí, pero veo claramente que me equivoqué. No puedo dejarte solo ni siquiera una hora sin que haya problemas… ¿Por qué no te quedaste en alguna posada si no estabas apto para manejar?

–Oye, Judy, lamento lo que pasó con la camioneta. Todavía… no estoy seguro de lo que pasó anoche. Es decir… sí, se me ocurrió eso de pasar la noche en algún sitio, pero ya era tarde… – trató de hacer memoria, pero los detalles del accidente se le escapaban.

Judy le puso una pata en el hombro, en un gesto reconfortante. Eso sirvió para relajar al zorro. "Mejor aprovecho para descansar bien ahora, quién sabe lo que me espera mañana" pensó, "aunque es probable que me salga con la mía". Por su lado, los nervios de la coneja también se relajaron, al comprobar que su amigo estaba bien. Después de un rato, en el que charlaron de otros temas, referentes a lo que cada uno había hecho ayer, se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y una enfermera entró, cargando una bandeja con una merienda sencilla para el paciente. Era un gran tazón de yogur con cereales, acompañado de un poco de frutos secos y jugo de naranja.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Judy asumió la responsabilidad de ayudarle a comer a Nick, a lo que él se negó rotundamente.

–¡No estoy lisiado! ¡Puedo comer yo solo! – refunfuñó, tratando de alcanzar el tazón con la cuchara para servirse solo. Parecía un cachorro haciendo berrinche.

–Nada de eso, déjame ayudarte. – terció Judy, apoderándose del yogur con cereal y sacando una cucharada, sosteniéndola delante de la cara de Wilde – A ver, abre la boca… aquí viene el _avioncito_ …

Ante la mención de esa palabra, Nick la miró con ojos muy abiertos. Eso le sonaba de algo.

–¿Avioncito?

–Ah, jeje, sí… es algo que uno de mis hermanos suele decirle a su hijo cuando le da de comer. – respondió Judy riendo – Él forma parte de un grupo de mamíferos que están construyendo una especie de aparato volador, lo llaman "avión"...

Esa palabra, "avión", disparó una reacción inesperada en el zorro. Se levantó bruscamente, tanto que casi provocó que su colega tirara el tazón de cereales. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, como si estuviera recordando algo terrible, perturbador, y de pronto empezó a sudar.

–¿Qué te pasa, Nick, qué tienes? – le preguntó Judy, liberando sus patas para hacer que Nick volviera a recostarse. Éste la miró durante unos minutos, tratando de encontrar palabras para lo que iba a decir.

–Creí que era un avión… – musitó, lo que puso a Judy mucho más confusa.

–¿Un avión? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Antes de chocar, un destello cruzó el cielo, y me cegó… Cuando bajé de la camioneta, vi que había un resplandor al otro lado de la carretera.

–Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que viste caer una de esas cosas y que por eso estampaste el todoterreno contra un árbol? ¡Pero si los aviones ni siquiera están aptos para volar de noche!

Nick negó con la cabeza.

–Al principio lo pensé, aunque me costaba creerlo. Decidí ir a investigar qué era esa luz, pero cuando me interné en la tundra y descubrí lo que era realmente… No sé qué clase de máquina habrá caído, ni qué clase de criatura era su tripulante.

Judy no podía creerlo. Conocía muy bien a su compañero, que siempre solía hacer chanzas, pequeños engaños y cosas así, ya que era parte de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, la seriedad con la que relataba aquello y que se reflejaba en sus ojos, era algo inusitado. No recordaba verlo tan serio desde… probablemente desde que la increpó tras dar la conferencia de prensa en la que dijo que los depredadores tenían una predisposición genética a ser salvajes. Pero decidió dejarlo hablar, y luego buscarían una explicación racional al hecho.

–Cuando llegué a la zona de impacto, llamé para ver si alguien me respondía. Había una densa nube de humo, calor y olor a quemado. Hasta que algo se empezó a acercar, y no pude identificar qué clase de animal era. Cuando lo tuve frente a frente y pude mirarlo bien, me di cuenta de que… no era _animal_. Era muy extraño, tenía el cuerpo envuelto en una piel blanca y gruesa, y era lisa, la cabeza era redonda como un balón de _pawball_ *, y parecía estar en carne viva. Tenía unos ojos pequeñitos como canicas, la boca era chata, apenas se veía… era una criatura espantosa. Y además… – Nick alzó su pata izquierda, abriéndola bien delante de la coneja – ...sus garras, si a eso se le puede llamar garras, eran delgadas y… tenía _cinco_ , Judy, _cinco._ Era un monstruo. Salí corriendo de allí al menor indicio de que esa cosa fuera a atacarme.

El efecto esperado en Judy bien podría ser el terror o la impresión, pero más que eso, ella se veía confundida, incluso un poco incrédula.

–No sé qué pasó después, si él me siguió o qué…

–No es posible, Nick. Cuando fueron a buscarte, sólo estabas tú, tirado al borde de la carretera, a pocos metros del vehículo. No encontraron a nadie más.

–¿Cómo que a nadie más? – preguntó el zorro, con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

–Porque es lo que dice en el informe. No se registró ningún movimiento extraño anoche.

–¡Pero Judy! ¡Hubo un haz de luz en el cielo, se produjo un incendio en Rainforest cuando la extraña nave cayó allí! Y no me mires así, como si estuviera loco.

–No creo que estés loco, Nick. Es que me cuesta creerlo. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde anoche, mirando las estrellas, y no vimos nada.

–Eso debe ser porque tal vez los enviaron a dormir antes de que pasara. Tienes que creerme, Juju, esa criatura que vi, no era de este mundo. Ni siquiera puedo pensar que era un animal chamuscado por el fuego. ¿Cómo es que la policía puede ignorar algo así?

–No lo sé. Todo esto es muy extraño. – suspiró Judy, negando con la cabeza.

Indignado y bastante confundido, el zorro prefirió callarse y se movió para recuperar el tazón de cereales, poniéndose a comer de seguido, porque su estómago rugía. Mientras comía, elaboraba sus propias teorías sobre el ser _extraanimal_. Entonces, recordó a la liebre que habían detenido junto con Judy hacía un par de semanas por escándalo en la vía pública. Cuando el interrogó al loco orejudo, éste se explayó a gusto en su teoría de los "alienígenas" y de cómo había una conspiración secreta del gobierno para ocultar su existencia a los zootopianos. Al oficial Wilde le parecieron puras divagaciones, propias de alguien que no tiene mucho que hacer con su vida y que, al vivir en una madriguera subterránea (porque supuestamente las casas en la superficie no eran seguras), la falta de sol y de aire fresco le atrofian el cerebro. Pero ahora, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. La liebre loca le había descrito a los "alienígenas" de una forma similar a la que tenía el que Nick se había encontrado anoche. " _Así que Bigotes Chiflados tenía razón… los alienígenas existen, y al parecer el gobierno quiere ocultarlos. La pregunta es… ¿con qué fin? ¿Pretenderán que los alienígenas les enseñen sus secretos para obtener más poder o algo así?_ ". Si eso era cierto, era una conspiración muchísimo más grave que la de Bellwether y los aulladores. " _Voy a tener que cuidarme la espalda. Seguro que esa semana libre no me la dieron porque son generosos, deben querer aislarme del Departamento para que no divulgue lo que he visto. Me tendrán vigilado…_ ".

Por su parte, Judy enviaba mensajes a sus padres por celular, queriendo ignorar el asunto. Al igual que Wilde, recordó el episodio de la liebre conspiranoica, y tuvo la sensación de que el zorro no mentía. "¿Cómo es que la policía puede ignorar algo así?". Esa pregunta disparaba muchos pensamientos contradictorios en su mente, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo de cola anaranjada. ¿Y si tenía razón? Podía ser peligroso para él, incluso para todo el que le creyera. No sabía bien por qué, pero si había aprendido algo con la ex vicealcaldesa de Zootopia, era que las apariencias engañan. Nunca se había imaginado de lo que Bellwether era capaz, pero esto superaba lo que ella había tramado. Una cosa eran los ciudadanos, pero otra muy distinta eran seres de otro planeta.

Afuera comenzaba a menguar la luz del sol, en lo que éste se escondía en el horizonte. Allá afuera, una bulliciosa, inquieta y apresurada Zootopia latía en todos sus ambientes, por sus venas circulaban miles y miles de especies que nada sabían sobre alienígenas ni sobre las posibilidades de tener contacto con éstos. Llevaban vidas normales, cada uno a su ritmo, sin preocuparse de que quienes estaban en el poder les estuvieran mintiendo sobre algo muy importante. ¿Había vida más allá de las estrellas?

Una vez que se hubo saciado, apenas probando los frutos secos e inmediatamente echando pata al jugo de naranja, el zorro se dirigió a la coneja en un tono más sosegado.

–No te preocupes, Judy. – le dijo, posando su pata en el brazo de la aludida – Lo siento por hablarte mal. Sólo estoy un poco… – Nick trató de encontrar una palabra que no fuera "asustado" y cosas por el estilo – ...asombrado por lo que me pasó.

Judy sonrió, y sus orejas se elevaron, en señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas.

–¿Sabes? Me parece que los dos pensamos lo mismo. Y creo que será conveniente que los dos hagamos lo mismo. – continuó Wilde, bajando la voz.

–¿Como qué?

–Un pacto de silencio. Esto podría ponernos en la mira de animales mucho más temibles que ya sabes quién, por eso creo que deberíamos ser discretos y no mencionar el asunto. No te digo que mientas… – aclaró Nick, ante el ceño fruncido de Hopps – ...sólo que, digamos, "depures" la verdad. Yo lo haré porque, vamos, ¿quién me va creer que me topé con un _extraanimal_?

–Pero no podemos dejar esto así.

Nick sonrió. Sabía que ella diría eso.

–Tendremos que investigarlo de incógnito, y con muchísimo cuidado. Tenemos la confianza de los polis, no vayamos a perderla.

–Algún día se sabrá la verdad, pero supongo que primero hay que ir juntando las pruebas.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y compromiso. No hacía falta decir más, y en buena hora, porque justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Una loba gris, con amarillos ojos de mirada penetrante y vestida con un traje formal, que le daba la impronta de un alto mando de gobierno, los saludó neutralmente.

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amanda Wolfschutz, psicóloga del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Vengo a ver al señor Nicholas Wilde. Señorita Judy Hopps, puede esperar afuera.

Al decir esto, la loba se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia el pasillo, mirando fijamente a la coneja, quien sintió un repentino escalofrío. La imponente figura de la loba aguardó a que se moviera, mientras Judy se despedía velozmente de Nick y salía de la habitación, reteniendo las ganas de preguntar nada. Tenía mucha hambre pero no quería alejarse del cuarto que ocupaba Nick, porque la señora Amanda le parecía sumamente sospechosa. Pero si se quedaba con las orejas pegadas a la puerta, la loba podría darse cuenta de que los estaba escuchando. Decidió no arriesgarse, y fue hasta una máquina expendedora que había a unos cuantos pasos.

Mientras Judy se iba, Nick pudo olfatear que la loba tenía ese aire de agente-especial-del-gobierno-que-se-encarga-de-asuntos-muy-especiales. Estaba más que claro que ella podría haber olido lo que los dos policías habían estado charlando, y venía a interrogarlo para comprobar qué sabía del ser que cayó del cielo; con una amenaza velada de silencio incluida. "Deben haber borrado toda evidencia de lo que sucedió en Rainforest, pero yo soy la única evidencia que les queda que no pueden eliminar fácilmente", pensó el zorro, mientras la señora Amanda tomaba asiento y sacaba un block de notas. Acto seguido, lo taladró con su mirada amarilla.

–Buenas tardes, señor Wilde. ¿Cómo se siente? – tenía una voz fría y rasposa, que disimulaba con su tono neutro.

–Bien, muchas gracias – respondió Nick, sin sonreír.

–Me enviaron a hacerle un chequeo previo para su diagnóstico psicológico. Necesito que responda unas preguntas, y me diga todo lo que recuerda del incidente acaecido anoche con el vehículo reglamentario del ZPD. – sin bajar la cabeza, Amanda colocó su bolígrafo sobre el papel.

– Pues… iba por la carretera de regreso a la ciudad, entrando a la zona de Rainforest, iba cansado y soñoliento, tuve un descuido y… todo pasó muy rápido. En un visto y no visto, me estrellé contra un árbol. – Nick acompañó su resumen con pelos y señales, y agregó, volviéndose a mirar a la "psicóloga" – Qué cosas, ¿no?

El rostro de la loba ni se inmutó. Continuó haciendo inquisiciones sobre el hecho de modo frívolo, de tanto en tanto realizando algunos incisos que, Nick lo reconocía bien, ocultaban un mecanismo para hacerlo soltar la lengua.

–Entonces… usted no vio nada inusual anoche. Nada que fuera de… otro régimen.

–Nope, nada raro, salvo alguna que otra pareja nocturna apareándose… – secundó Nick, con tono jocoso.

Amanda entrecerró los ojos, como si fuera a derretir la cabeza del zorro con rayos láser. No se veía muy satisfecha con el resultado de la entrevista, y al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que, o realmente Wilde no había tenido contacto con aquello que no debía ser visto, o no lo recordaba. O quizá, prudentemente, había hecho un voto de silencio respecto a eso.

–¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, señora psicóloga?

–No. – La loba de traje gris se levantó, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta – Estaremos en contacto, señor Wilde. Buenas noches. Y cuídese mucho.

El significado de aquellas escuetas oraciones podía resumirse en " _Vamos a estar vigilándote de cerca, zorro, así que cuidado con lo que digas_ ". Pese a su sensación de triunfo, un vacío se extendía por el estómago de Nick, y no era hambre. Cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando nunca haber visto al alienígena. Ojalá hubiera quedado inconsciente luego del choque. Pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse.

Unos minutos después, se oyó abrir la puerta de la habitación.

 _Una semana después…_

Todo transcurrió con aparente normalidad en esos días. Hopps le estuvo haciendo compañía ni bien pudo. De hecho, estaba a su lado en cada momento, ya sea visitándolo o llamándolo por teléfono. El descanso le había venido muy bien, aunque tuvo que soportar algunos procesos burocráticos y nuevas reuniones con Amanda Wolfschutz. Podría decirse que no lo pasó muy cómodamente, fuera por la presunción de que las paredes lo oían, o por la certeza de esto mismo. Estuvo muy atento a la prensa, a ver si algún diario o revista recogía el testimonio de un animal trasnochador que diera cuenta del extraño fenómeno ocurrido una semana atrás. Nada.

Terminó de ponerse el uniforme y salió a pata para ir al Departamento de Policía. Por su desliz al volante, habían suspendido su licencia de conducir por 60 días, como parte de los castigos que se le impusieron. Así que tenía acceso restringido a cualquier vehículo, inclusive los carritos que usaban los policías de tránsito.

No había llegado a la esquina cuando oyó el motor de una motocicleta detrás de él. La conductora se quitó el casco y le dio un enérgico "Buenos días".

–Súbete, te llevo. Incluso traje un casco para ti. – lo invitó Judy, tendiéndole otro casco, de un color rosa chillón.

–¿No puedes dejarme el negro a mí? – preguntó Nick, berrinchudo.

–¿Quién conduce, tú o yo? – le replicó Judy, y a Nick no le quedó de otra que resignar masculinidad por seguridad.

Durante el trayecto al trabajo, mientras lo golpeaba el aire de la ciudad en movimiento, Nick sonreía para sus adentros. En cualquier situación que atravesara, tendría toda su confianza en Judy, su única gran compañera en la selva de concreto que era la metrópolis de Zootopia…

-.-.-.-

*Nota: _pawball_ es una referencia deportiva para _football._

 **Un millón de gracias a CSR Stories por ayudar en la revisión del fanfic.**

 **Esta historia me surgió como un one-shot, pero no puedo asegurar que le dé una continuidad. Si alguno quiere escribir un fanfic continuando la idea, se lo concedo. Luego me pasan el link ;)**

Saludos


End file.
